


Dominion

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, after the Stanchurian canidate, from the last mablecorn trailer, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford Pines made a mistake long ago in who he placed his trust. Now thirty odd some years later, its come back to haunt him. He'll loose everything he's gained unless he lets go of his pride.</p><p>EDIT: ON POSSIBLY PERMANENT HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychosomatic86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosomatic86/gifts).



“You have no dominion in our world!” 

Ford’s voice was strong, being carried to Dipper through the strong storm winds Bill had summoned with his arrival. 

Said demon of the Mindscape was currently sporting a body of large size, possibly trying to intimidate Stanford. 

Dipper wasn’t sure about the history between those two, he knew at some point Bill had manipulated Ford into believing he was just being helpful but later entries in the third journal showed that either Ford had figured out the demon’s game or Bill had gotten whatever his end game was. 

Bill let out a shriek of laughter, the high pitched sound making Dipper’s spine crawl. As much as he pretended otherwise to Bill and Gideon’s faces- the dream demon terrified him.

It was minor at first, about the same level of trepidation he had for the gnomes when they first battled but after being pulled out of his own body so that it was similar to not even existing, the younger Pines twin had feared what the Demon could do. 

“Dipper, stay behind me.” 

Ford motioned behind him with his six fingered hand, keeping his eyes directed at Bill. He wasn’t foolish enough to show his back to the demon.   
Dipper nodded, approaching Ford and taking solace in holding the back of his Grunkle’s coat. After all, despite how mature he acted, he was still a child. 

“But that’s where you’re wrong Stanford.” 

He said the name oddly, drawing it out. 

“I have a puppet right behind you!” 

Dipper saw Ford freeze if only for a second before throwing caution to the wind and turning to his nephew. Unbeknownst to the two, Bill’s form was shifting smaller, approaching the two mortals. 

“Show me your chest!” Stanford ordered, 

“What?”

“Your chest!”

Without waiting another moment, Ford pulled up his nephew shirt to reveal a solid black lined triangle over where Dipper’s heart would be. Ever since the Sock Opera incident, the triangle had been on his body, it felt cold to his touch when Dipper had the guts to touch it. It was cold enough to practically freeze the top of his finger off. The triangle was simple, just three black connecting lines no more than a fourth of an inch think in width. Dipper had wondered if it was from magic residue of being possessed by Bill Cipher or if it was a brand of ownership. 

If Bill had possessed his body once, could he do it again?  
-  
“No.”

“Aw Stanford, I thought you considered us family!”

The elder man looked up from Dipper’s chest to see gold where there should have been his younger brother’s hazel. It was one of the ways he knew Stan was telling the truth about the twins relations to them. Dipper and Shermy’s hazel eyes were as unique as his six fingered hands. They had golden brown circles close to the pupil and rings of green   
around the edges. 

Now they were a harsh gold- the same was Bill’s triangle form. 

A storm continued to brew around the two physical bodies- Dipper’s soul floated around the two, unaffected by the winds.   
Ford’s face contorted into one of horror, what could his brilliant brain do now to save his beloved nephew? 

“Wow! You should see your face now! It’s all-“ Bipper did a poor imitation of the elder gentleman. 

“Well, I’ve got some stuff to do- gonna see what it feels like to pull out an eyeball!” 

The child’s body was walking away, out of the clearing and towards the forst where the Mystery Shack stood not too far from them. 

“Bill! Please, don’t-“ 

For the first time in possibly over thirty years, Stanford Pines shows weakness. Bipper stopped, his walk only ceasing for a moment before continuing. 

“I like the submissive tone Ford, but a pretty please just won’t cut it.”   
Ford’s mouth opened then closed, reaching out towards the boy. He knew exactly what it was Bill Cipher wanted- the same thing he wanted years ago. 

“If I get it for you, you’ll leave Dipper and my family alone?”   
Bipper’s face became a grin- the demon inhabiting the young body somehow making his teeth sharp into points like an animals.   
Or the boogeyman. 

Bipper turned back, allowing for Ford to catch up then reached out, his palm erupting into bright blue flame. The fire illuminated the two, Gravity Fall’s darkening sky making light sparse. 

“Care to make a deal, Stanford Pines?”   
Stanford straightened up, approaching the possessed teen and appearing much like the outer dimensional sci-fi warrior he did upon returning to his home world. 

“I’ll do your dirty work, and you will never mess with my family or me ever again?”  
Bipper nodded 

“That’s the deal!”   
The two hands met in a handshake, the coolness of the demon’s flame a familiar sensation to the elder man. 

“Now go on, Grunkle Ford, who knows what’ll happen to poor Dipper’s soul if he’s in the mindscape too long!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford's got a lot to explain.

Biting back any words that could potentially enrage the dream demon into breaking their deal or altering it, Ford kept his thoughts on Dipper- his family. The end goal: Save his nephew. 

Bill laughed, the sound an odd mixture of both Dipper’s and Bill's. It made Ford want to curl in disgust. 

That laugh was not one he wanted to ever hear again. 

“You remember all the ingredients, Fordy?”

Allowing his anger to rise to the surface in the form of a glare, he nodded. 

“You know I do.”

“Great! See you in…”He trailed off for a moment, before deciding on a solid 12 hours. 

“Wait! You never mentioned a time limit!” The elder gentleman wanted to reach out and throttle the demon who had dared possess his great nephew. 

Stanford was also pointedly ignoring the fact that Dipper needed to have made a deal before hand with the demon in order for Bill to be able to possess him. 

Later, he and Dipper were going to have a very long talk about making deals with demons. Dipper seemed like a bright kid- what could have made him desperate enough to make a deal with Bill Cipher?

“Oh? I didn’t? OH WELL CHOP CHOP FORD PINES!” A blue fire erupted over the child’s body. It should have caused burns, pain, an unspeakable suffering. Ford knew that even if it was a demon possessing the body- the body as naturally mortal shouldn’t have been able to withstand that sort of black magic. 

But it wasn’t happening, Dipper appeared to be fine before disappearing back to wherever Bill was causing trouble.

Hopefully he wouldn’t be visiting the Mystery Shack while he still had another 12 hours to potentially maim any member of the Pines family. 

Right, the time limit.

Pulling up his sleeve, Ford revealed a sophisticated black armband. Its black face was made of material not of earth and had the capabilities of doing what most watches could do. Tell time, heartbeat, set alarms. Although this one, admittedly, was a little different. 

The watch was invented by Stanford Pines after all.

Quickly setting an alarm to go off in 12 hours, Ford mentally reviewed the items he had to get for the spell. 

-3 liters of human blood,   
-1 black dragon’s scale.   
-10 pounds of solid gold  
-5 hairs of a vampire  
-6.18 pieces of shredded movie scripts from the 1920’s. 

He knew for the blood he would have to visit possibly a hospital or a blood bank. A twinge of guilt filled through him knowing that blood would have gone to good use instead of for Bill Cipher. 

The dragon’s scale- well years ago, he’d met a shifter who lived in the woods- but Ford feared that scale wouldn’t be authentic enough for the spells needs. He had to find an actual dragon in Gravity falls. The last one known to have been spotted was by Fiddleford about a month before their argument. Was he even still around?

The gold, of course he could steal it but finding the closest depositary and making a plan to rob it? That’d take way too long. 

There was a pretty close vampire coven that more likely than not was still around unless Dipper had burned it. 

‘That might be pretty likely, actually. Especially since they were acting so rowdy before I had to leave.’ Ford thought to himself. 

The movie scripts, admittedly part of the spell that he didn’t understand. Sure, it was all alchemy and not an actual science that had empirical testing behind it but he couldn’t make any sense of that last piece. It was a silly final piece of the puzzle and he had an idea of who could get it. 

Jogging back to the mystery shack, Ford played with the idea that if he were to ask Mable to find shredded movie scripts from the 1920’s, she would eventually ask why. Plus, it was her twin- even if she was hunting down a unicorn, a twin- a sibling always took priority. 

He and Stanley knew that well enough. 

Stanley. 

Shit.

The man of mystery was totally going to try and kick his ass. Of course, Ford really doubted how much damage the man could do- it wasn’t like Stanley had been the one to fight interdimensional wars for thirty years but still. When Stanley got mad, strength seemed to come from nowhere. 

Ford stopped as he approached the Mystery shack, standing on the porch- staring down the door. The wood hadn’t aged well, despite the fact Stan made a good deal of money from his little scheme it seemed like none of it actually went into the well keeping of his home. That would have to change- but he had more pressing matters. 

He would have to go in at some point, and he would have to tell them. 

He had to do it, for Dipper. Plus it wasn’t like there was time to waste. . 

“Stan! Mable! Where are you two?” 

“We’re in the kitchen, Grunkle Ford!” Mable’s voice called, leading her newfound grunkle to them. 

Mable was currently feeding her pig- really why did Stan let her do that, have a pet pig? - By the table while Stan read his paper. 

“Already done unicorn hunting, Sweetie?” 

“Nah, Grenda’s Mom took her to Seattle for the day, so we’re gonna wait till she gets back.” 

“You’re waiting on finding your favorite creature, all because your friend can’t come with you?”

Mable frowned, apparently about to make a speech about friendship or something like that when Stan quickly cut in- it was too early for one of Mable’s speeches. 

“Where’s Dipper? I thought you two were doing nerd things.” Stan flipped his paper, straightening his paper out to read the front cover news. 

“Well, about that.”

Both Mable and Stan froze as they turned back from what they were doing to look at the man. 

“Bill Cipher might have possessed him and forced me to make a deal with him in order to get him back.”

Stan stood up so fast, the chair hit the floor- the slamming sound scaring Waddles away into the living room. Ford could hear its tiny paws clicking up the stairs to the attic. 

“You let something possess the kid?!” 

 

“The triangle guy got Dipper, again?!” 

The two shouted, Mable was in front of him in a second, her fingers forming a triangle shape over her eye. 

“So you’ve met before?”

“Yeah! He got in Stan’s head to try and steal this password for the safe, then Dipper tried to find the password for his laptop- actually your laptop- and he almost lost the whole thing cause he kept putting in the wrong password so he made a deal with Bill for the password in exchange for a puppet but Bill actually used him!”

Ford listened to the girl’s ramble for a moment, not seeing the steam practically fuming from Stan’s ears. 

“WHAT THE HECK IS A BILL CIPHER?”

The room’s only two inhabitants who knew about Bill Cipher, glanced at one another then the dangers of the reality of the situation dawned upon Mable. 

Bill hadn’t wanted to give up his vessel in Dipper- at least it hadn’t seemed like it last time. Could she really loose her brother? Would he be trapped in that weird place where he couldn’t see but not interact? 

She remembered the nights he woke up in tears from the nightmares. He was terrified about neer being able to talk to his family again unless as a sock puppet. 

The puppet! 

“Wait one second! I think I still have the Dipper puppet!” The girl bolted out of the room and up the stairs –leaving Ford to explain what a Bill Cipher was. 

Really, it was more like who Bill Cipher is. 

“Bill Cipher is a demon who used to be a,” Ford coughed, pointedly not looking at Stan while he explained his past relationship to the demon. 

“And now you’re telling me this freak ah nature is possessing our nephew? What the hell, Ford! This is exactly why I didn’t want you anywhere near the kids!” 

“It wasn’t exactly my goal for Dipper to get possessed! Besides, you should have warned them about the dangers of this town instead of just pretending that none of it happened!” 

“No?! I should have just told the kid who’s obsessed with the supernatural, hey why don’t you go hunt this trickster who wants to steal your head for a pumpkin or go hunt ghosts who want to tear you limb from limb!” Stan motioned around him, gestures wide and angry. 

“I research those things for science!”

“And now your science might have made us loose the kid forever!”

 

“Hey! No frowny angry faces- except maybe for Ford because you really messed up.”  
Ford frowned at Mable’s outburst. In her hand was a dingy old sock, decorated with google eyes and a color scheme similar to Dipper’s usual clothes. 

“What’s that?”

“It’s Dipper’s puppet! He was able to possess it last time Bill took his body. Dipper? Dipper?” the young girl called out, circling the house while Stan and Ford watched. 

“Honey, I don’t think his spirit is here.” 

“But,” Mable skidded to a stop, looking up at her uncles “Where else could he be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's chapter 2! There should be another chapter and maybe two side stories.

**Author's Note:**

> There should be three chapters and two side stories. It's a work in progress.


End file.
